


House of Wolves

by BadAsp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAsp/pseuds/BadAsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story that tells the tale of why Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way became a vampire, and why she hates "preps" so much. Those who participated in Big Brother DeviantArt 2 have seen it, now you will too! It's 100% goffik!</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Wolves

WARNING: This fanfic is another follow-up to the classic trollfic "My Immortal". And like the abovementioned fic, it contains bad grammar, bad language, badly-written dialogue... basically bad everything. DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.

\- - -

House of Wolves

AN: shut da fuq up prepz! if u fink enoby is one dimenshunal den im gonna mak a origun story dat revealz y she becam a vampir nd y she hatz prepz... JUST LIK U FLAMMERZ OK!!!!1111 fangz 2 raven 4 givin me ideals 4 da stroy! u rok gurl have fun in englond!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

One day, when I wuz a child at da ripe age of 10, my mom and dad took me to a magic school in England called Hogwarts. It is a school that is sed to catter 2 only da best wizards. After I got droped of at the entrance to da school, dat wood b da last time I wuld evr see them agen... 

I was ztill getting usd 2 havin 2 learn magic. When I first entared da school, I went 2 Slitherin. I saw some mean studants four or five yrs oldar thn me. They were wearing brightly culured sweaters from Ambercrombie & Filth, Lacrosse, and Holblister. They were preps. AND THEY WERE BEIN MEAN 2 ME! They made fun of my black hare wif purple streaks in it, and said hurtfull fings abut my black leather miniskirt, my black T-shrift, and my black lether bots! It wasnut until an our later I relized... I WAS DA ONLY GOFF IN HOGWARTS!!!!!!111111

THOSE FUKCIN BULLIES meaned at me becuase of my livestyle choice! It went on all day... all da teachers cussed at me and gave me Fs on da tests. They gave me da middle finger. At lunch time noone would shit at the same table as me. I was ostrich-sized! My firs day at Hogwarts was a bad one! I wunted 2 leave dat place ass oon as posisble, and hoped my parents wuld pick me up b4 da day was over.

Butt hey did nut cum back.

MY ON PARENTS ABDONED ME!!!!!11111 I fought that my parents were just lik those preppy bullies! So I had to leave 2 fin dout wat was goin on.

One knight, I escaped by climbin a wall when those preppy teachers wrent lookin. It was durin a full moon. I went my home in England... and that was when I saw...

Da town was in da mist of a huge vampire epidermic! Left and right vampire bats swooped unto da townsfok and bit there necks. The bats draned all da blod. I saw like a zillion bats swarm around two ppl lieing unconchos by da fountain. I gasped. I saw who da two where...

It was... MY MOTHER AND FATHER!!!!!1111

Now I now why they did nut pick me up b4... they were too bissy bein bitten by da vampiress! I had to safe them, when all of a suddenly one of bats bit mi neck! (lol that was nether da first nor da last time ive had my neck bitten wink wink) I BECAME A VAMPIR 2!

It was then that I figured that I would use my newflound powars 2 get back at those preps who bullied me. Da next day, I tuned in2 a bat and flu 2 hogwarts. Then I put on a black leather dress and high-heeld shoes, a black corset and white foundation. I wore black groves and spray-painted a red stipe in my hair.

Back in Slytherin, those same preps when they saw I was a vampire pulled out a crossifix and threw garlic at me! I saw I was outnumbened, so I had to bit all of their necks. All of them turned in2 vampires da next day.

When Dumblydore saw that all the preps had truned into vampires, he decided 2 change da rules of the school! Frum now on, to avoid anodder incidient, all da goff students wuld now have 2 live in Slytherin and all da preps wuld have 2 b in Griffindoor wer dey belong. I hardly evar got bullied by a prep sinz den since like 99% of all da preps who even fought of doing such a fing wuld be sent 2 Abkhazian, and wuld never cum to howgarts again.

WAT DO U FINK GUSY?! IF U FLAM DEN FUK ALL U BASTRADSSSS!!!!!!111111


End file.
